La Última noche en la Tierra
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Hermione ya no puede esperar un día más... su razón, su ilusión y su corazón solo le pertenecían a él... y se lo demostraría.


"_**La Última noche en la Tierra"**_

_**It's the last night on earth before the great divide . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Es la última noche en la tierra antes de la gran división**_

_**My hands are shaking time was never on our side. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Mis manos tiemblan el tiempo nunca estuvo de nuestro lado**_

_**And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Y no hay tal cosa como un hermoso adiós**_

_**As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times. . . . . . . . . .**__**Como en un día ordinario rogué por ti mil veces**_

En momentos cruciales como este, en los que sé que en mi vida está a punto de pasar algo que, dada su importancia, seguramente recordaré por siempre, no puedo evitar pensar en algunos de los sucesos que me permitieron llegar hasta este punto.

Tengo que reconocer, muy a mi pesar, que mi horrible comportamiento del año pasado jugó un papel importante en la revelación que golpeó mi cabeza y mi corazón cuando pude recuperar la cordura. Después de caer en una etapa en mi vida en la que mis actitudes y acciones estaban tan fuera de mi que ya ni siquiera reconocía a aquella joven que una vez fui, lo menos que pude hacer fue darle gracias a Merlín por la nueva oportunidad que me dio para volver a ser la misma.

Y aunque se oiga mal e insensible, supongo que también tengo que agradecerle a mi difunto director por hacer que su muerte fuera la palanca definitiva que necesitaba para volver a ese punto.

Ciertamente, los celos, la envidia, los arranques de locura y la repentina indeferencia que tuve hacia los sentimientos de quien es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, fueron algunas de esas cosas que me gustaría olvidar y tratar de enmendar hasta que la culpa que siento haya terminado por esfumarse. He tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar cada una de mis anteriores e "inexplicables" acciones, y he llegado a una clara y sincera respuesta para cada una de ellas. Y todas, me llevan hasta donde hoy me encuentro: de pie frente a la puerta del cuarto de Harry.

Mañana por la noche será el día en que mi mejor amigo no tendrá otro regalo de graduación más que una confrontación que bien podría llevarlo a su muerte. Luego de vivir un año más bajo la amenaza de Voldemort, finalmente iremos a su encuentro para terminar de una vez y por todas con casi una década de atentados y odio acumulado.

Después de una última reunión con la Orden del Fénix, tácitamente decidimos que nos tomaríamos un día libre, un día en el que podríamos disfrutar de lo que quisiéramos, visitar algún lugar nuevo, pasar un tiempo de calidad con familiares y amigos... en fin, cualquier cosa que nos inyectara un poco de tranquilidad y fortaleza antes de enfrentar la muerte a la noche siguiente.

Y a pesar de que todos se dispersaron, Harry, Ron y yo, disfrutamos antes de un tiempo juntos. Visitamos la Madriguera, y nos la pasamos bien en compañía de todos los Weasley mientras reíamos y compartíamos como ya lo habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones. Luego de abandonar la morada de Ron, yo me dirigí a ver a mis padres, a los cuales valoré y abracé como nunca antes.

Y ahora estoy aquí, de regreso en Grimmauld Place, parada frente a la recámara de Harry teniendo todavía un leve titubeo sobre mi decisión de entrar. Sé que él está ahí adentro, y es que a pesar de que cuando nos despedimos en la Madriguera y él dijo que todavía tenía un lugar que visitar y no haya mencionado que regresaría a la antigua casa de su padrino para pasar la noche, yo estaba cien por ciento segura de que él regresaría aquí. Aún no sé como puedo estar tan segura, si de algo sirve tratar de explicarlo, quizá se deba a esta conexión que Harry y yo siempre hemos compartido. Yo soy la persona que más lo conoce en el mundo y es seguro decir que él también comparte eso en cuanto a mi persona; lo cierto es que Harry y yo nunca nos esforzamos demasiado para que así fuera, nuestra amistad surgió como algo normal, predestinado, inevitable, fue simplemente algo... natural.

Y ahora, supongo que es justo decir que el amor que siento por él es lo más natural y sensato que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Y este sentimiento no tiene nada que ver con el amor que se puede tener hacia un amigo, sino al que se siente hacia un hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomó aceptar y darme cuenta que mi corazón siempre le había pertenecido a él?... bien, lo he sentido desde que lo conocí, pero he estado conciente de ello sólo hasta hace un año, justo cuando la vida pareció golpearnos una vez más con la muerte de nuestro amado director, fue entonces cuando dejé definitivamente el papel de tonta que había estado ejerciendo y me hice cargo de mis sentimientos.

Y porque he tomado una decisión es que ahora me encuentro aquí. Mañana Harry luchará contra Voldemort y no puedo dejar que eso ocurra sin confesarle que estoy enamorada de él... sin tratar de demostrárselo con hechos. Es por eso que voy a entregarme a Harry... por amor.

Con ese último pensamiento, coloco mi mano en la perilla y la giro sin reparo.

_**It's never enough. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Nunca es suficiente**_

_**No matter how many times I tried to tell you. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**No importa cuántas veces he tratado de decirte**_

_**this is love. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Esto es amor**_

Al pasar el umbral noto que el cuarto estaría a oscuras si no fuera por la abundante luz de luna llena que entra por el gran ventanal.

Harry está de pie precisamente frente a la ventana, y parece sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras contempla el paisaje del exterior. A pesar de que no se ha movido para mirarme, sospecho que sabe que soy yo.

- "Pensé que pasarías el resto del día con tus padres" – dice él, logrando esfumar mis dudas y sin dejar de enfocar sus ojos en el paisaje.

- "Lo hice..." – respondo cerrando la puerta tras de mí – "y ahora quiero pasar lo queda de mi día libre con mi mejor amigo".

Él sonríe y por fin se hace a un lado para mirarme. Con la tenue luz reflejándose en su rostro y la cálida sonrisa que lo adorna, no puedo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que es.

- "No deberías de perder el tiempo conmigo" – dejó su lugar frente a la ventana y caminó hasta sentarse en un extremo de su cama. Yo no lo dudo demasiado y también me movilizo para imitar su acción – "estos momentos son demasiado preciados como para que los desperdicies".

- "¿Y quién te dijo que estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo?" – sonrío, y aprovechando que estoy sentada a su lado paso mi brazo por el hueco que ha dejado el codo que se apoya en su rodilla, logrando con esto acercarme más a él al tiempo que apreso su antebrazo y descanso mi cabeza en su hombro – "ya te dije que quiero pasar lo que queda del día contigo".

Él ya no dice nada, y un silencio relajante nos envuelve por unos minutos.

Admito que me gusta estar así: pegada a su cuerpo, con nuestras respiraciones coordinadas y con la paz que logra transmitir nuestra mutua presencia, porque sé que la tranquilidad que Harry me trasmite, también logro hacerlo yo para él.

- "Aún me cuesta creer que después de mañana la pesadilla pueda finalmente terminar".

Él rompe el silencio con una voz cansada. No puedo evitar sentirme acongojada por el tono de voz con que expresa su sentir. Lo cierto es que este año, en el que hemos estado mucho más involucrados con la Orden, ya sea en entrenamientos, reuniones o pequeñas misiones, Harry se ha limitado mucho a hacer público sus sentimientos... pero conmigo no tiene que hacerlo, él no siente reparos en confesarme lo que le pasa.

- "Todo saldrá bien, Harry" – trato de sonar segura al tiempo que con mi mano libre le acaricio el brazo que mantengo apresado y en el que recargo un poco mi peso – "de esta batalla, tú eres el que saldrá victorioso..." – continúo – "..y yo... todos los que te queremos estaremos a tu lado".

Él ladea la cabeza para mirarme, y en ese instante pienso que no sólo la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana es la que ilumina el lugar, sino también sus intensos ojos verdes. El instante de fortaleza y cariño extremo que puedo percibir en sus orbes esmeralda, desaparece luego de un momento cuando su mirada se ensombrece por un profundo miedo y preocupación.

- "La verdad, es que el hecho de que vayan a permanecer a mi lado durante la batalla es algo que me aterra".

Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere. Suspiro con cierto orgullo. Mi noble Harry, siempre anteponiendo el bienestar de todos sobre el suyo... y al decir 'todos', no sólo me refiero a aquellos por los que él guarda un cariño especial, sino también a toda la comunidad mágica.

- "Eso no es algo que puedas decidir por nosotros" – le digo, sin abandonar mi tono amable pero conservando la terca seguridad para que él entienda que no puede intentar disuadirme de lo contrario.

- "Lo sé..." – replica un poco molesto consigo mismo, al tiempo que se pone de pie con un brusco movimiento, aunque no tanto como para lastimarme cuando se libera de mi amarre. Camina unos cuatro pasos alejándose de mí y dándome la espalda.

- "Harry..." – susurro con ansiedad mientras me levanto de la cama. Empiezo a acercarme, y cuando logro que la distancia entre nosotros se reduzca a un par de centímetros alzo mi mano para tocar su espalda, pero antes de que eso suceda, él me sorprende con otro impredecible movimiento.

Harry se da la vuelta tan rápido que me parece que si hubiera parpadeado me habría perdido tal espontaneidad. Como aún estoy un poco extrañada, mi mano se queda alzada a la altura del espacio que pensaba tocar de su espalda y que ahora, debido a la inversión de su cuerpo, quedó a la altura de su corazón.

Atrapada por su mirada, no reacciono hasta que él toma la mano que dejé en el aire para apoyarla contra su pecho.

- "Hermione... como desearía tener en mis manos el poder para evitar que vayas a esta batalla" – su voz es ronca y apagada al mismo tiempo – "ya no quiero perder a nadie más... y mucho menos a ti".

_**If tomorrow never comes**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Si el mañana nunca llega**_

_**I want you to know right now that I. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo**_

_**I'm gonna love you until the day I die**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Te voy a amar hasta el día en que muera**_

_**If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first**__** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Y si el mañana se queda dormido abrázame primero**_

_**I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . .T**__**e voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

_**Like it's the last night on earth. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

Y eso es todo lo que me hacía falta...

No sé si es su mirada, sus palabras, el tono de su voz, el contacto que tiene con mi mano, o si quizá sea todo eso combinado, pero mis piernas empiezan a flaquear y siento que mis ojos están disparando en este momento todo el amor que siento por él.

- "No.." – cierro mis ojos con fuerza intentando frenar un poco el despliegue de mis sentimientos – "eso no sucederá... tú nunca me perderás".

El silencio regresa para envolvernos y entonces me obligo a darme visibilidad para enfrentarme a su rostro, que ahora luce una media sonrisa. ¿Siempre había sido así de apuesto?, ¿cuánto tiempo había tratado de convencerme que a él no lo iluminaba ninguna luz fuera de este mundo?... el poder de sus ojos me hace sentir perdida y encontrada.

- "Nunca me perderás.." – repito una vez más, devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole a mi voz un tono más seguro.

Mis palabras logran suavizar las facciones de Harry y antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, los dos nos hayamos aferrados en un fuerte abrazo.

Nunca antes había tenido a Harry así de cerca. Ya lo había abrazado antes, sí.. pero nunca con esta intensidad. Su cuerpo cálido contra el mío logra hacer que mi corazón empiece a palpitar más rápido de lo normal... y su cabeza refugiada entre mi cuello, donde siento su respiración quemándome la piel, no lo hace más fácil.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mis sentimientos se apoderen de mí y no pueda evitar hablarle.

- "Te amo, Harry" – confieso con un suave suspiro. Y lo siento tensarse contra mí porque mi replica no se escucha para nada amigable sino más bien apasionada.

Aunque empiezo a sentir cada vez menos la respiración de Harry sobre mi cuello, el íntimo contacto entre nuestros cuerpos no cede ni un ápice. Y ahora tengo su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del mío.

- "¿Qué..? ¿tú?" – parece haber perdido la capacidad de formular oraciones- "¿qué… dijiste?".

- "Te amo.." – no puedo creer lo rápido y fácil que las palabras escapan de mi boca. Sus ojos parecen haber perdido enfoque porque se mueven sobre mi rostro como buscando algo importante. Y entonces, la conciencia de la razón del porque estoy aquí se hace más fuerte.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, acorto la distancia alzándome un poco para _besarlo_.

El que aún tengamos nuestras manos sobre el otro me viene bien, porque siento que si no me aferro a él podría desmayarme. A pesar del superficial contacto de labios, empiezo a entender un poco más a Harry y a su fascinación por el vuelo, esa sensación de que flotas para en cualquier momento elevarte por los cielos es sin duda extraordinaria.

Muy a mi pesar, hago que mis labios abandonen los suyos, y me obligo a verlo a los ojos para descifrar su reacción.

No encuentro en su expresión nada que no hubiera imaginado que pasaría.. tiene la incredulidad que cualquiera tendría al verse sorpresivamente besado por su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, presiento algo diferente, y el silencio en el que nos sumimos se me hace eterno mientras nuestros ojos se mantienen enfocados uno en el otro. No sé si es por el nerviosismo que tengo pero por primera vez me cuesta mucho leer la expresión de Harry. Cuando noto que sus pupilas se dilatan luego de parpadear estoy segura que está listo para hablar.

- "Hermione...".

Su voz fue apenas un susurro, por lo que decido no contestar con la intención de darle seguimiento a lo que sea que va a decirme, a reclamarme o a preguntarme... estoy lista para cualquier cosa.

Su mirada se mantiene fija en mí unos segundos más hasta que su cabeza se inclina lentamente sobre la mía y sus labios me rozan antes de besarme nuevamente, y la resolución aquella que hice al pensar que estaba lista para lo que sea se va volando muy lejos... su boca me causa más estragos de lo que imaginé en un principio, mis manos tienen vida propia y se enlazan en su cuello con rapidez esperanzada a que si en cualquier momento se arrepiente de lo que hace, mis brazos a su alrededor retrasen la separación y me permitan disfrutar un poco más.

Cuando su cabeza se inclina un poco más para ganar terreno sobre la curva de mis labios y profundizar el beso con su lengua, siento a mis piernas flaquear, pero gracias a sus brazos, que ahora se han cerrado más fuertemente sobre mi cintura para acercarme aún más a él, puedo sostenerme en pie.

Nos besamos con desesperación hasta que los pulmones nos reclaman aire y nos vemos obligados a separarnos un poco. Esta pausa le da la oportunidad a Harry –que parece incrédulo por lo que está sucediendo- de hablar.

- "Hermione, perdóname.." – dice entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que intenta devolverle oxígeno a su cuerpo – "yo.. no sé qué está pasando, nunca quise..".

- "Quiero estar contigo.." – lo interrumpo sin poderlo evitar – "yo.." – no estoy segura de cómo continuar pues tengo miedo de ser brutalmente sincera y arruinar todo por no poder medir mis palabras – ".._te deseo_" – digo finalmente, acortando con eso todo lo que mi cabeza desea expresar.

Los ojos de él se ensanchan con sorpresa y puedo notar el nacimiento de algo en ellos que no logro definir con seguridad. Cuando siento que los segundos que pasamos en silencio vuelven a hacerse eternos, Harry deja escapar una exclamación.

- "¡Maldición...!".

Es lo único que dice antes de volver a estrellar su boca contra la mía al mismo tiempo que se quita los anteojos para tirarlos lejos. Aunque vuelvo a verme perdida en sus labios me es imposible no pensar en lo que pueda significar su declaración, que bien puede expresar arrepentimiento, culpa, furia o –como la parte esperanzada de mi corazón me dice- el hecho irrefutable de que él también me desea.

Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi espalda al tiempo que nos movemos torpemente y tropezamos con su cama. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se hunden con suavidad en la cálida superficie, los dos gemimos con sorpresa al reconocer el lecho. En la habitación iluminada por la luz de luna llena que entra desde el ventanal, nos encontramos mirándonos intensamente... nuestros labios a milímetros, respirando el aliento del otro.

- "Tienes que echarme de aquí ahora" – Harry replica desesperado, olvidando por supuesto que la que está invadiendo su habitación soy yo – "si no me echas de aquí... si me besas de nuevo...".

El mundo está demasiado lejos de mí, mi corazón late furiosamente lleno de emoción por todo lo que esto significa y no puedo hilar una idea coherente.

- "Yo..." – murmuro balbuceante y veo su rostro atormentado, quizás él piense que de verdad voy a rechazarlo, hecho que hace que me den ganas de reír pues no hay forma de que lo mande al diablo cuando mi único objetivo al encararlo era confesarle mi amor y ser completamente suya esta noche – "Harry...".

Lo beso sin agregar algo más, dejando que una ola de sensaciones nos envuelvan en menos de un segundo.

_**A penny for your thoughts**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Un penique por tus pensamientos**_

_**A picture so it lasts. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Una imagen que perdure**_

_**Let's knock down the walls of immortality**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Vamos a derribar los muros de la inmortalidad**_

_**Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear**__**. . . . . . . . . . .**__**Tus dedos en mi piel, solo tú puedes escuchar mi miedo**_

_**Only you can help me heal**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Solo tú puedes ayudarme a sanar**_

_**I see forever with you here. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Veo la **__**eternidad**__** contigo aquí**_

Ya solo puedo ser consciente de sus brazos, su cercanía y su calidez envolviéndome.. y cierro los ojos en suave y tembloroso deleite.

- "Olvida lo que dije..." – Harry gime antes de besarme otra vez.

Sus manos se apoyan en mis caderas y me estremezco ante su contacto, un suspiro profundo escapa de mí y puedo sentir también a Harry temblar. Con mis jadeos en aumento, él aprovecha para besarme aún más profundamente mientras sus manos suaves recorren mis curvas.

Y tan suavemente como posesivamente, Harry me atrapa en el calor de su cuerpo a la vez que su respiración calurosa se pierde entre la tela de mi suéter, acariciando y recorriendo cerca de mi pecho por sobre la prenda hasta perderse en mi cuello...

La sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo es insoportablemente placentera.. pero yo deseo mucho más...

Decidida, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo alzo con delicadeza para lograr colocarlo a la altura de mi cara, él no se resiste y me deja depositar un suave beso en sus labios antes de mirarlo fijamente. El brillo en su mirada es más que suficiente para hacerme olvidar por un segundo lo que estaba pensando, pero me obligo a concentrarme... esto tiene que ser _perfecto_.

Sin hablar, lo veo a los ojos y dejó que mis manos acaricien su rostro, mis dedos rozan cada curva como dibujándolo hasta que llego a la cicatriz en su frente. Es extraño, pues todo el mundo siempre ha estado obsesionado con ella y con lo que la misma representa. Confieso que durante un tiempo yo también tuve curiosidad, para mí aquella cicatriz –al principio- no fue más que algo que lo caracterizaba y lo acompañaba junto con su famoso nombre, pero luego mi presunción desapareció cuando nos hicimos amigos y pude conocerlo como simplemente "Harry". Ahora, que amo todo acerca de él, la cicatriz me parece fascinante, pero solo porque forma parte de su ser... si tuviera un tercer ojo, también me fascinaría, porque sería suyo.

Después de besar su clavícula, sus mejillas, sus ojos y su frente, vuelvo a mirarlo, esperando que de alguna forma pueda ver dentro de mi alma, que la comunicación silenciosa que siempre hemos podido tener vuelva a dar frutos y que finalmente pueda comprender lo que significa para mí.

Con la ansiedad más en control debido a nuestro intercambio de miradas, Harry empieza lánguidamente a acariciar mis prendas para apartarlas lentamente, logrando que nuestras respiraciones se entrecorten de vez en cuando.

Ya nos empezábamos a sentir..

Como un movimiento reflejo, comenzamos a movernos en un suave vaivén, frotando nuestros cuerpos, al tiempo que nuestros dedos acarician cada parte que logramos descubrir al quitar una prenda y nuestros labios se encuentran una y otra vez. Ahora más que nunca puedo sentir la excitación de Harry entre mis piernas, y casi exploto de dicha al descubrir que he logrado hacer que me desee. Mi corazón golpea ferozmente en feliz excitación.

Para logra la tarea de desaparecer mi sostén, elevo mi cuerpo hasta prácticamente sentarme en la cama, Harry imita mi acción y ayuda a dejar mi pecho completamente al descubierto. Con la prenda en el piso, él besa mi cuello y sus dedos recorren mis costados con suavidad. De repente sus labios encuentran el camino hacia mi pecho izquierdo, tomando la totalidad de mi pezón en su boca. En ese mismo instante un gemido torpe escapa de mis labios trabando el aire en mis pulmones.. sentir su lengua me nubla los sentidos y todo lo que puedo hacer es colocar mis manos en su cabello, instándole a tomar más de mí. Tampoco puedo evitar arquear mi cuerpo, por lo que luego siento su mano derecha apoyada en mi espalda, como si tratara de darme estabilidad.

Mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más pesada y yo aún no puedo comprender como algo puede sentirse así de maravilloso. Su boca se mueve a mi otro pezón, dándole la misma cantidad de afecto como al anterior. Y una vez más me estremezco con anhelo. Puedo sentir una ansiedad formándose en mi interior sin tener idea de dónde viene. Todo lo que sé, es que necesito más.

Continuamos con el juego de moldear nuestras formas mientras las últimas piezas de nuestra ropa desaparecen a una velocidad alarmante.

Completamente desnuda ya, trago saliva haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener el contacto visual con él. ¿Cómo me vería Harry?, ¿llenaría sus expectativas?... nadie, jamás había visto esta parte de mí. Y a pesar de mi miedo la resolución de entregarme plenamente seguía palpitando. Yo quería ser de él. No había nadie más que él.

Mis dudas de que no le gustara lo que veía empezaron a desvanecerse cuando se lamió los labios mientras me miraba con asombro y extendía sus manos para tocarme. Mientras me exploraba más profundamente sentía la expansión del calor en todos los miembros de mi cuerpo... mi estómago parecía que iba en una montaña rusa.

- "Eres... tan hermosa" - apenas era consciente de que me hablaba – "_bella y suave_".

En ese momento vuelve a mirarme a la cara antes de que sus dedos se deslicen entre los pliegues de mi parte más íntima... y casi salto de la cama. Un suspiro tan fuerte, que podría haber despertado a cualquiera, sale de mi boca. Y ya no puedo pensar. Ya no quiero pensar, sólo quiero a Harry.

_**It's never enough. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Nunca es suficiente**_

_**No matter how many miles stand between us**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**No importa cuántos kilómetros se interpongan entre nosotros**_

_**this is love. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Esto es amor**_

- "¡Harry!" – grito al sentir su pulgar sobre mí. Alguna vez había imaginado a Harry haciendo esto para mí, pero nunca pensé que sería así. La justa presión y la increíble sensación que vence mi zona pélvica, logran hacer que me caiga de nueva cuenta sobre la cama y no pueda hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a las sábanas como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí mientras continúa su masaje con movimientos circulares. ¿Dónde diablos había aprendido a hacerlo tan bien?. Estaba cien por ciento segura que con Ginny no habían pasado más allá que de besos apasionados, así que no puedo entender de donde viene este conocimiento... a veces odio a mi cerebro y a su necesidad de saberlo todo.

- "¿Esto te hace sentir bien, Hermione?" – él me pregunta medio curioso medio satisfecho – "¿te gusta?".

Mi cabeza se sacude entre la almohada

- "S-sí.. me gusta".

Estoy ya tan mojada que temo que la humedad empiece a resbalar por mis piernas.

Iba a terminar. Y no estaba preparada para eso, no lo esperaba, pero sabía que se acercaba. Mi cuerpo se tensa y el sentimiento de volar por los cielos se intensifica diez veces más... no pensé que podía sentirme mejor, pero estaba sucediendo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo y era casi una tortura tener que esperar para ello.

Mis piernas empiezan a perder la sensibilidad, todo se desvanece y se vierte en lo estoy a punto de experimentar.

- "¡Harry!" – vuelvo a gritar cuando la emoción más alteradora de mi vida se estrella contra mí como una pared de ladrillos. La pulsación hace a mis paredes contraerse y a mí espalda arquearse.

Cuando siento que las pulsaciones empiezan a disminuir dentro de mí, vuelvo a llenar mis pulmones con el aire que ya no estaba recibiendo.

Empiezo a jadear luego de mi liberación, pero sé que aún no he terminado. Yo ansío más... lo ansío _todo_.

Al abrir mis ojos noto que él se mueve para colocarse nuevamente al mismo nivel de mi cara, sus ojos parecen hundidos en un torbellino de sensaciones y su sonrisa solo revela que algo de mi recién experiencia lo complace enormemente.

A pesar de que me siento avergonzada al darme cuenta que mis jadeos y mis gestos durante nuestra última actividad debieron ser demasiado expresivos, la revelación de que Harry me hubiera estado mirando me gustaba...

Este era el momento más perturbador y sensual de mi vida.

Es extraño lo que se apodera de mí, aún no estoy segura de que me motiva pero sin pensarlo demasiado, y aprovechando la posición de Harry, estiro mi brazo para tomar su miembro con mi mano.

No preparado para mi acción, él no puede contener un gemido profundo y una expresión de completo shock en su rostro.

Y yo estoy fascinada y curiosa por esta nueva experiencia.

Él es duro, grande, largo y suave entre mis dedos... casi lo siento palpitar. ¿Es eso posible?. Es extraño pero los latidos de su corazón parecen armonizarse con el leve pulso que siento en su pene.

Y como si hubiera encontrado su punto débil en mi ligero amarre, Harry cae de espaldas en la cama con otro gemido y con una sumisión evidente.

Yo no me puedo contener. Curiosa, ávida e impulsada por su respuesta, empiezo a explorar y a acariciarlo suavemente con mi mano. Al mismo tiempo que lo noto retener el aire en sus pulmones, también me inclino para besarlo y su lengua acaricia la mía sin vacilación.

En ningún momento pierdo la concentración en mi tarea, explorando esta vez la punta de su miembro y aprovechando la humedad a lo largo de su eje para continuar acariciándolo. La boca de Harry se abre y su respiración se hace más rápida a medida que yo también aumento la velocidad de mi mano.

Mientras disfruto de la sensación de saber lo que se siente tenerlo entre mis manos, mi mente se pierde en la fantasía de él empujando dentro de mí. A veces amo a mi cerebro y a la manera en que puede recrear perfectamente bien mis pensamientos.

Es en ese momento que Harry detiene mi acción y corta mi ensoñación.

_**If tomorrow never comes**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Si el mañana nunca llega**_

_**I want you to know right now that I. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo**_

_**I'm gonna love you until the day I die**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Te voy a amar hasta el día en que muera**_

_**If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first**__** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Y si el mañana se queda dormido abrázame primero**_

_**I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Te voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

Sus enormes ojos verdes se clavan en los míos con intensidad y cuando estoy a punto de preguntar si he hecho algo mal, él captura mi boca en un gesto casi frenético y pasional.

De nuevo sobre mí, puedo sentir la punta de su pene rozando mi todavía sensible clítoris. Los dos contenemos el aliento ante la conexión hecha por nuestra piel.

Esto era _real_. Estaba realmente pasando. No había nadie que pudiera detenernos, no más reglas relacionadas con la supuesta lógica de que los mejores amigos no hacen este tipo de cosas, no más ex parejas con el cabello rojo, no más Voldemort y situaciones de vida o muerte. Éramos solo Harry y yo. Y he soñado con este momento desde hace tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que esté aquí. Ese hecho envía a mi cuerpo escalofríos tan eléctricos como los rayos de una tormenta.

Pero sin querer, empiezo a sentirme nerviosa.

Abro los ojos para clavar mi mirada ansiosa en la suya, y puedo ver prácticamente a mi corazón balancearse en sus pupilas verdes. Mi respiración se agita y Harry acaricia mi rostro para luego pasar sus dedos suavemente por mi cabello.

- "No voy a hacerte daño, Hermione" – susurra rozando su nariz a lo largo de mi pómulo – "te lo juro.. es más, no tenemos que hacer esto.. no tenemos" – cierra los ojos como controlando su anhelo.

Al instante me siento más confiada y segura por sus palabras. La ternura en su voz me tranquiliza y el hecho irrefutable de que él no haría más de lo que yo pueda manejar, me llena el pecho.

Tomando un respiro profundo, tomo su miembro para dirigirlo a mi entrada y Harry se tensa ante mi acción.

- "Confío en ti" – suspiro cerca de su boca y él descansa su frente contra la mía.

Entonces, lo siento empujar lentamente para abrirse camino dentro de mí.

"Te amo.." – le susurro sintiéndome flotar, perdida en sus brazos y en su cuerpo, abarrotada súbitamente por la conciencia de estar a punto de ser totalmente una mujer, _su_ mujer- "_te amo_".

Me aferro a sus hombros intentando relajarme, pero la sensación de él dentro de mí es indescriptible. Siento que irreversiblemente un espacio vacío se llena... me siento completa.

En el rostro de Harry parpadean diferentes emociones hasta que finalmente se desliza lo más profundo que puede, o por lo menos hasta dónde él piensa que pude llegar sin lastimarme.

A pesar de que el momento me pareció eterno, no puedo evitar abrir mi boca y que un leve quejido escape de ella. Un par de lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y me aferro con aún más fuerza a la amplia espalda del hombre que amo. Dejo que pase un instante para acostumbrarme a él.. y la emoción ante este primer encuentro íntimo empieza a llenarme cada vez más.

Harry jadea mientras cierra los ojos. El solo verlo tan afectado por mí me hace sentir.. no lo sé.. _orgullosa_. Puedo ver la lucha en su rostro, queriendo más de lo que estaba dando y una parte de mí quería darle lo que deseaba.. la otra parte todavía dudaba poder hacerlo como se debe.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?" – le pregunto con una voz que ya no es la mía.

Harry abre lentamente sus ojos - "Creo que esa es mi línea" – a pesar de la situación sonríe – "perdóname, Hermione.. el dolor..".

- "Ya... ya va a pasar.." – lo interrumpo y sonrío con confianza, acariciando su rostro.

Mientras los segundos pasan una sensación palpitante e íntima hace desvanecer pronto el dolor mientras me descubro más feliz que nunca y sacudo levemente mis caderas debajo de él en un movimiento alentador.

Harry vuelve a jadear cuando siente el ligero cambio, y sacude la cabeza.

- "Más.." – insisto, y de nuevo muevo mis caderas. Empiezo a sentir cierta desesperación al envolver mis piernas en torno a su cintura y contraigo mis músculos a su alrededor, sabiendo que él lo sentiría. Harry deja escapar un gruñido que solo me hace desearlo más, hasta que después de un instante finalmente sale de mí para penetrarme de vuelta.

Mis ojos se humedecen y ambos suspiramos al unísono. Todo lo que puedo ver ahora son estrellas.

Una vez más, empuja dentro de mí con un poco más de fuerza, aunque puedo notar que aún se contiene.. así que sin aminorar el ritmo empiezo a levantar mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas y hacerlo enterarse más profundamente en mí.

La acción lo toma por sorpresa, pero a mí no me importa.. lo cierto es que a pesar de mis esfuerzos, nunca podría saciar mi necesidad de él, nunca podría hacerlo llegar lo suficientemente profundo, o lo suficientemente rápido.

- "Más rápido... _por favor_." – le ruego, continuando mis movimientos con urgencia.

Harry maldice en voz baja y, no sé si por mi plegaria o porque sencillamente no puede o quiere evitarlo, se estrella contra mí más profunda y más rápidamente... aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto. Y no es que no lo esté disfrutando, pero precisamente ese era el punto. Yo estaba disfrutando mucho más que él, hasta el punto de volverme codiciosa... y lo que realmente más deseo es que él pueda disfrutar de esto también.

Sé que Harry no va a excederse, por lo tanto tengo que tomar la iniciativa para asegurarme de que él tenga el placer que se merece.

_**It's never enough. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Nunca es suficiente**_

_**No it's never enough**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**No, nunca es suficiente**_

_**(it's never enough) Oohh**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**(Nunca es suficiente) Oohh**_

En un rápido movimiento, consigo hacernos rodar y logro posicionarme encima de él. Me equilibro en mis rodillas, que estaban a ambos lados de sus caderas, y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho.

- "Hermione, ¿qué..?".

- "Shhh ..." – coloco mi dedo en sus labios para luego arrastrarlo sobre su torso hacia abajo, con mi mano libre quito el cabello de mi cara y empiezo a elevarme para después caer sobre él.. _con fuerza. _Mi movimiento hace que Harry produzca un sonido gutural.

Esta nueva posición hace que pueda sentir mucho más de él, me hace sentir libre de cualquier cosa que nos contuviera antes. No podía estar más feliz donde estaba. Alzándome de nuevo repito mi acción causando que Harry maldiga una vez más... y para mi sorpresa, inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y replico mis propias maldiciones.

Mi respiración empieza a agitarse y provoca un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Y ya no puedo concebir la idea de detenerme.

Sigo montándolo con impaciencia y después de unos segundos, de alguna manera, sé exactamente qué hacer con mi cuerpo y con el suyo debajo de mí. Cambio el patrón de mi roce y paso a mecerme hacia adelante y hacia atrás sintiéndolo palpitar dentro de mí mientras el ritmo se hace cada vez mayor. Mi espalda se arquea una vez más y mi mano derecha coge mi cabello como en una necesidad por aferrarme a algo. Conmigo, deslizándome sobre él, puedo sentir su pelvis rozar una y otra vez a mi clítoris, logrando una sensación aún mejor.

Finalmente, en este momento, y a pesar de que Harry es mi mejor amigo y por lo tanto no había nada que no compartiera conmigo, es cuando siento que puedo ver con claridad todo acerca de él... ya no había nada que él pudiera esconder de mí. Éramos _uno. _Nada en este mundo podría ser capaz de cambiar lo que estábamos compartiendo juntos ahora mismo. Era como si nuestras almas se fundieran, convirtiéndose irremediablemente en afines.

Ciertamente, sé que Harry no me ama de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, pero ese pensamiento no me atormenta por el momento porque estoy segura que al menos me _desea. _Ya trabajaría yo en la parte del amor.

Me inclinó levemente hacia él, solo para sentir inesperadamente a su boca succionar uno de mis pezones. Al mismo tiempo coloca sus manos en mi espalda para tirar y empujar de mí a la velocidad que le complace y yo ya solo puedo gritar su nombre junto con otros adjetivos innombrables... una y otra vez, se estrella contra mis paredes, invadiendo mi espacio.

Y todo se vuelve demasiado para mí de manejar. No puedo contenerme por más tiempo, pero no quiero alcanzar mi clímax sin que él también esté cerca.. simplemente no _puedo._

Como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, Harry hace que esté sobre mi espalda de nuevo... y con él todavía dentro de mí.

Tira de mis piernas a su alrededor y yo entrelazo mis tobillos. Finalmente, hunde su cabeza en mi cuello besándolo ligeramente.

- "Aférrate bien a mí" – Harry susurra en mi oído.

Yo sigo sus instrucciones y cruzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él coloca sus manos en mis caderas... mi respiración se agita ante el hecho de no saber qué es lo que piensa hacer.

Es entonces cuando empieza a pulsar dentro de mí. Con _fuerza_. Una y otra vez. Y me sorprende la fuerza y la velocidad que utiliza... y me encanta. Ya no puedo contener mis palabras o idear alguna idea.

"Oh, Harry. Sí... ahí.. no te... sí ... por favor, ¡sí!".

Mis pechos se levantan con cada embestida y puedo sentir el tambor dentro de mí corazón y el pulso entre mis piernas incrementándose.

- "Termina conmigo, Hermione" – vuelve a hablarme, manteniendo el ritmo.

Yo era suya, y al serlo mi cuerpo obedece sus órdenes y una vez más llego al abismo. Pero con esta nueva explosión que pulsa con volverme loca, pues la sensación es demasiado placentera e intensa, tengo el placer de sentir el cuerpo de Harry tensarse... y solo un momento después, nuestros cuerpos se llenan de espasmos. Mi mente está en blanco, todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir la fresca esencia de Harry vertida en mí..._ consumiéndome._

En un instante, Harry se desploma sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera había notado que él había dejado de respirar hasta que empieza de nuevo, sintiendo su aliento contra mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se siente como si va a hundirse en el colchón.. estaba tan relajada... y _feliz_.

_**The afterglow**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Después del resplandor**_

_**The horizon line. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**La línea del horizonte**_

_**The shadows fall**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Las sombras caen**_

_**Will you still be mine**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¿Seguirás siendo mío?**_

_**Will you still be mine**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¿Seguirás siendo mío?**_

_**Will you still be mine I ask . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**¿Seguirás **__**siendo mío? Pregunto**_

La única parte de Harry que se mueve son sus labios, que me besan el cuello cariñosamente y su respiración alcanza ya un ritmo más estable.

Finalmente, se aparta de mí y se acuesta sobre su estómago a mi lado.

La sensación de vacío me golpea al instante.

El brazo de Harry reposa sobre mi cintura y cuando levanta la cabeza nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, entendiéndonos mentalmente, _como siempre._

Me vuelvo a mi lado para enfrentarlo y él se levanta para coger la sábana, que se había caído de la cama en algún momento, y la coloca sobre nosotros. En un movimiento lleno de valor, me acurruco contra su pecho y suspiro con alegría. Harry no se resiste y me arrulla con sus brazos.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Hermione?" - pregunta con resignación.

De pronto me siento nerviosa.. y a pesar de que su respuesta podría romperme el corazón, me obligo a hablar.

- "¿T-Te.. te arrepientes de lo que pasó?" – o peor aún, ¿se arrepiente de que haya pasado _conmigo?._

- "Nunca" – responde tan rápido que respingo entre sus brazos.

- "¿De verdad?" – no puedo evitar la sonrisa que surca mi rostro.

Él me separa un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarme.

- "Bueno, no puedo negar que fue irresponsable de nuestra parte hacer lo que hicimos, así, sin pensar en las consecuencias... pero no lo lamento".

- "Si te refieres a consecuencias como a un embarazo no planeado, no tienes porque, yo me encargué antes de todo" – contesto sin pensar y él me ve con ojos agrandados.

- "¿Lo tenías todo planeado?" – me sonrojo hasta las orejas cuando él se ríe – "¿sabes?, siempre he pensado que solo con tu determinación para planear las cosas podemos derrotar a Voldemort" – bromea.

- "Bueno, espero que eso no signifique que todo el mundo tenga que verme en la misma situación que tú ahora" – yo también me río, continuando con la broma.

De pronto, la expresión de Harry se vuelve seria al igual que su mirada se torna grave y penetrante. Mi sonrisa vacila por un momento ante su gesto.

- "No, nadie más va a verte... de esta manera. No quiero sonar tan posesivo pero.." – su sonrisa regresa – "..eres _mía_, Hermione Jane Granger".

Mi corazón se hincha de tal modo que temo que vaya a romperme las costillas. ¿Podría Harry Potter sentir por mí algo más que amistad?. Aquella posibilidad ocupa mi pecho por completo y me obstruye la garganta dejándome sin habla.

- "No puedo separarme de ti" – él continúa después de un instante de silencio - "puedes pensar que me siento obligado por lo que acabamos de hacer... y es verdad, solo que no de la forma en que crees.." – su expresión se dulcifica al notar mi alarma por sus últimas frases – "no sé cómo explicarlo... pero la posibilidad de despertarme sin tenerte a mi lado de pronto hace que me sienta... miserable y vacío...".

- "Bien, no podemos permitir que sientas eso ¿o sí?" – hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar – "así que supongo que de ahora en adelante lo mejor será permanecer más juntos que antes... _siempre_ juntos".

Mis brazos vuelven a ceñirse alrededor de él, al mismo tiempo que me acomodo en su pecho. Harry también me rodea con sus brazos, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarme ir.

Y ahora, ya nada parece importarme más que el posible tiempo que pueda durar este recién nuevo sentimiento que él parece sentir por mí. Con mis ojos cerrados, lucho por contener mis lágrimas... todo lo que buscaba y esperaba de su parte al venir aquí era la intimidad física, pero Harry me había dado mucho más: esperanza.

_**If tomorrow never comes**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Si el mañana nunca llega**_

_**I want you to know right now that I. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Quiero que sepas ahora mismo que yo**_

_**I'm gonna love you until the day I die**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Te voy a amar hasta el día en que muera**_

_**If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**__**Y si el mañana se queda dormido abrázame primero**_

_**I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth**__**. . . . . . . . . . . . **__**Te voy a amar como si fuera la última noche en la tierra**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Primero, tengo que explicar que este momento fue pensado, como bien espero se haya entendido, después de '_El príncipe Mestizo" _y sin la existencia de _'Las reliquias de la muerte'_. Osea, esto es totalmente un AU que no tenía otro propósito más que mencionar algunos sucesos canon para luego adentrarse al lemon XD

Segundo, no saben lo _endemoniadamente_ difícil que fue escribir en primera persona. No es mi estilo y esta es la primera vez que lo intento. Y sinceramente, pasé bastante tiempo cuestionando cada párrafo, leyendo y releyendo, debatiendo si sonaba bien y si era así como se supone que debe sonar la lectura en primera persona porque por alguna razón (que solo Dios sabe) escribía en pasado. Les digo, con todo lo que leo y con lo natural que me parecía el estilo, pensé que iba a ser más fácil, pero por alguna razón no lo fue para mí. No saben cómo envidio a los escritores de fanfic que tienen la habilidad para esto... son mis ídolos n_n

Tercero, este es mi segundo lemon así que pido disculpas si lo he armado pobremente o para nada estimulante XD además que ha salido bastante largo para ser un oneshot… también suelo tener problemas con eso de controlar la longitud de lo que escribo… nunca aprendo u_u

Cuarto, la canción para este oneshot (o será songfic?) es **"Last Night on Earth" **de _Delta Goodrem. _Una canción que adoro y que desde que la conozco (hace bastante tiempo ya) siempre pensé que era perfecta para una historia de Harry y Hermione... y aunque al principio nunca maquiné una trama lemon, al final se convirtió en eso.. ojalá y le haya hecho honor a la letra bellísima de esta canción.

Quinto, esta historia está dedicada completita a mi queridísima amiga **Lucy** a.k.a. **LUZAPOTTER **que cada vez que hablamos o nos vemos, después de discutir largo y tendido sobre otras debilidades siempre me ánima a continuar con mis historias o a empezar alguna nueva. Precisamente hace unas semanas, después de tener una charla con ella, en la que nuevamente me alentó a escribir, me senté frente a la computadora y puse a _Delta Goodrem _en mi reproductor, y las ganas que siempre tuve de utilizar su canción en alguna historia, me inspiraron y me llevaron al camino del lemon. Gracias, Luza, comadre, eres una de las mejores amigas del mundo mundial que me he encontrado en la vida, así que espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado.. I love you!.

Sexto, (aunque sé que no debería hacer promesas pues luego puedo quedar mal) es posible.. y léase bien POSIBLE que haga una segunda parte con el punto de vista de Harry, aunque no de esta misma escena pues mi habilidad no da para dos versiones de lo mismo pero diferente XD será en otra línea de tiempo pero como una especie de continuación de este oneshot.. ya tengo una trama en mente, pero no sé si llegaré a desarrollarla pronto.

Por último solo me queda agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme, pedir perdón por las faltas de ortografía que encuentren y exhortarlos a dejarme algún comentario (de cualquier tipo) que como siempre es bienvenido y sobre todo alentador para seguir escribiendo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**Saito Ryuzaki ^.^**_


End file.
